


【不列颠骨科】红与黑

by A_pril



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pril/pseuds/A_pril
Summary: 不列颠骨科，王姐X王，有高兰、金枪与枪弓要素
Relationships: Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, 不列颠骨科
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【不列颠骨科】红与黑

摩根勒菲往黑色长裙的领沿别一枚鸽血石胸针，暗红色的指甲油衬的她细瘦苍白的十指如同皑皑白骨。她穿黑色的长裙，领口开的很低，露出大片苍白的肌肤，舞台上调试的灯光偶尔有一两束落到她身处的黑暗里，梅林得以看清她帽檐垂下的黑纱后苍蓝色的眼睛，像两团跃动着的磷火，在黑暗中烧着。

舞台上的布景华丽炫目，这一幕排演的是爱与死，有着漂亮金色眼睛的黑发演员站在白色的追光里叹息般剖陈着自己的内心，温柔如同低语的唱腔让摩根感觉有些冷，于是她将搭在座椅扶手上的黑色披肩披到身上。她摘下了宽檐帽，帽檐上的黑色网纱勾住了她浅金色的头发，那是常年缺乏日光照射的金色，卷曲的堆叠在她锁骨上方的凹陷里。

她离舞台很近，偌大的剧场里空空落落，台上的黑发演员被裹进鲜红的大氅，鸦羽色的卷曲黑发有几缕散落在外面，然后所有的灯光暗下去，追光落到舞台边缘的金发年轻人身上。

“按照你的台本，选角定了吉尔伽美什。迪卢木多推荐过库丘林，但显然库丘林更适合上一个台本，十二个便士换取了英雄头颅。”梅林想起摩根的上一个台本，濒死的英雄将自己捆绑在荒野的巨石上，在黎明即将来临的黑暗里喘息着向本不该出现的旅人提出交易，十二个便士换取一颗头颅，世上没有比这更公平公正的买卖了。最终钱货两讫，红袍的旅人用双刀切下了英雄的头颅，在黎明的曙光里垂下头亲吻那颗头颅上熄灭的红色眼眸。

摩根并不是一个出色的剧作家，她用不同的人物排演着同一个母题。台上的吉尔伽美什掀开裹住迪卢木多的红色大氅的一角时金色的灯光渐次亮起，将华丽的近乎失真的布景映的炫目，然后他从大氅里捧出迪卢木多的头颅，漂亮的，苍白的，安静的头颅，吉尔伽美什拨开垂落在头颅面颊前的卷曲黑发，亲吻眼睑的泪痣。

两个小时前梅林将兰斯洛特的台本交给他的时候，正在往咖啡里加方糖的兰斯洛特皱着眉头将最后一页的倒数第二段指给他看。“兰斯洛特亲吻高文头颅上的伤痕，梅林，我知道我是演员而非导演或是剧作家，但这几出剧目里相同桥段的重复次数是不是过于多了？这次甚至是在同一出剧目里，据我所知阿尔托莉雅排演的那一幕里也有同样的段落。”

“你也说了你并不是导演和剧作家，兰斯洛特。”梅林将被他翻开的台本合上，重新放到桌子上，“我和摩根才是。”

摩根写的台本并不多，绝大部分饱受争议，毁誉参半，外界对摩根剧作的评价大多绕不开几个关键词：反传统、黑暗、混乱。幸而梅林不缺优秀的舞台剧演员，库丘林与卫宫，吉尔伽美什与迪卢木多，以及由梅林亲自教导出来的阿尔托莉雅、高文、兰斯洛特、贝狄威尔、特里斯坦。得益于这些演员，摩根的台本搬上舞台后令人血脉泵张，布景、灯光与服装道具中大面积的红色与黑色同反复出现的桥段交织呼应。不是所有人都欣赏反传统的剧作，但没有人会拒绝称赞演员们年轻光辉的姿容，极具张力的表演和几乎能触摸到的几近疯狂的炽热情绪。尽管摩根声称她对观众的接受与否毫不关心，但梅林知道那并不是十成十的真话，摩根确实不在意观众的反应，谩骂或者喝彩都不足以满足抑或是影响这个女人傲慢的虚荣心，但她愿意在观众对故事的接受与否上施舍一两分注意力，她在意这些故事，或者再精确一些，隐藏在故事表皮下黑暗里潜伏的情绪，能否被接受，被接纳，被默许。

舞台上鸦羽色的头颅被黄金的王放进缀满珠宝的盒子里，灯光由金色压成红色，映在吉尔伽美什的金色长袍上，呈现出耀目的红来，同他血色的眼睛一样。王的袍角扬起，他从长袍的领口取下两支玫瑰，一支红，一支黑，放到装有他情人头颅的，装饰着血色宝石与金色琥珀的盒子上。

灯光暗下来，只留一束红色的追光勾勒出王与他的情人尸体的轮廓，然后在逐渐扬起的哀歌里沉入死一般的黑色。

梅林在哀歌结束后起身鼓掌，掌声在死寂的大厅里突兀的有些刺耳，重新亮起灯光的舞台上迪卢木多坐在红色的大氅里擦拭脖颈上的血浆，那些血浆溅落到了他的戏服上，白色领巾上开出血色的花来。摩根随着梅林一起站起身，从第一排最中间的位置走到台前，细跟高跟鞋让她本就高挑的身形更加修长，长裙的束腰修饰出窈窕的腰线，梅林得承认，相比于阿尔托莉雅，摩根身上作为成熟女性的美更为突出，她苍白但冶艳，阴冷但也不乏风情，那双苍蓝色的眼睛有别于阿尔托莉雅眼睛清澈见底的碧绿，藏匿着雪原上的飓风与湖面上的水汽，像阿瓦隆终年不散的迷雾。

她在舞台前停下脚步，接过吉尔伽美什手中缀满珠宝的箱子。梅林从她微蹙的眉心判断出这场演出令她满意，于是走上台慰劳演员们的辛苦。正式演出的开幕在一个小时之后，摩根习惯在开演前看一遍剧目的演出，观众只有梅林同她两个人，早到的观众被悉数拦在剧场门外，这里只有演员和导演了一切的他们。

台上的演员相继退场，到后台准备一个小时之后的演出。灯光逐渐暗下去，只留一盏昏黄的大灯照在梅林身上，他低头看着抱着箱子的摩根，暖色的灯光让摩根过于瘦削的脸部轮廓柔和了一些，那双苍蓝色的眼睛里也仿佛有了零星的暖意。她现在看上去像一个安静的女祭司，梅林想，就像一千五百年前一切伊始之前那样，捧着装有治愈之杯的箱子，虔诚而肃静。

这安静并没有持续多久，摩根的指尖触碰到箱上玫瑰的刺，她像猛然回过神一般，“阿尔托莉雅呢？”她问，声音不像一千五百年前的尖利，她在四百多年前接触到烟草，烟叶热辣的气息能让她感觉到暖和，四百年间香烟衍生出各式各样的品种，而她尖利的嗓音也逐渐变的沙哑，像锈蚀的簧片被拨动的声音，“让她上来！”

“他们在后台熟悉念词。”梅林说。

“我要看他们排演，现在！叫高文和兰斯洛特上来！还有莫德雷德、贝狄威尔和特里斯坦！”

高文和兰斯洛特走上来，他们念着尚且不熟练的台词，手里拿着台本看着对方，这一幕是审判，特里斯坦和贝狄威尔盘膝坐在舞台边缘，兰斯洛特念着台本上的念白，“我为爱而战，为爱而哭泣，为爱而死，我的罪行是爱。”高文紧随其后念出属于自己的念白，“他曾经与我并肩，用手中剑捍卫骑士的尊严，他的所为诚然有错，但罪不至死。念在他曾为您征战的赫赫功绩上，王啊，请宽恕他的过错，接纳他的悔过。”

高文的发色是同摩根一样的浅金色，但眼睛是介乎苍蓝与碧绿之间的颜色，像阿瓦隆的湖水。摩根看着他将唇抿成一条线，下颌的轮廓坚硬起来，他同一千五百年前一样英俊漂亮，眼睛里是潘德拉贡家的坚毅与澄澈。他从来都不像她，即使她是他的母亲，潘德拉贡只是他隔了一层血缘的亲族。

她的第一个儿子在台上按照台本的示意同兰斯洛特交手，这一幕兰斯洛特的剑击在高文的前额上，兰斯洛特将手中的剑挽了一个剑花，“高文，”他将目光从手中的台本上移开，“我真不知道该不该劈下这一剑，我总感觉这样的场景似曾相识。”

“那也许说明我们注定相爱。”高文握住兰斯洛特手中的剑，道具剑的剑刃锋利不亚于裁纸的刀，他动作缓慢的将它抽了出来，将它与台本一同扔开。他推开兰斯洛特探过来试图拨开他前额碎发的手，然后拥抱他。“这只是摩根的台本，兰斯洛特，即使是真的，也是发生在一千五百年前的往事了，与我们无关。”

高文说的并不是事实，摩根冷眼打量着她曾经的长子，这当然与他们有关，息息相关。

相拥的高文与兰斯洛特身后，聚光灯落在阿尔托莉雅身上，她拔出了石中剑，金色的头发盘在脑后，祖母绿色的眼睛清澈坚定。她还是少女的身量，一如一千五百年前那样，端肃凛然，锋芒如剑。

然后是莫德雷德，她们的孩子。血色的灯光下叛逆的骑士同骑士之王对峙，那是剑栏。莫德雷德挥剑的动作尚不娴熟，挥空了两次，第三次方才落到阿尔托莉雅的身上，紧接着阿尔托莉雅手中的枪尖没入莫德雷德开襟夹克的襟内，莫德雷德略为夸张的退了几步，她刚加入剧团不久，摩根发现她是在三个月前的下午，没有母女重逢的欣喜或是激动，彼时莫德雷德的机车被交警扣下，路过的摩根替她缴清了罚款。

她同梅林逐渐碰到了一千五百年前的故人，那段已然落幕但一直被人津津乐道的传奇里活跃过的人们，在一千五百年后他们以各种各样的身份重新出现在她同梅林的面前，用着曾经的名字，曾经的声音唤醒摩根沉睡的记忆中那一抹炽烈冶艳的红色。而他们却全然不记得那些过往，与这世纪任何一个普通人无异，他们对于那段传奇的印象仅限于夸大其词的演绎与面目全非的二次创作，更重要的是，他们用第三人称的口吻来称呼传说中的自己，尤其是阿尔托莉雅，她对摩根说，“永恒之王亚瑟吗，人们说他是一位伟大的王。”

记得的人只剩下她与梅林，于是她开始创作台本，在记忆被篡改的面目全非之前，她写那段传说里的人，他们活生生的站在她面前，却对自己是谁一无所知，她写的混乱、黑暗，被人诟病，但可悲的是人们诟病的，称之为反传统的那些段落，恰恰是故事原本的模样。

没有至死不渝的恋情，没有从一而终的忠诚，没有肝胆相照的信任，什么都没有。甚至没有亚瑟，永恒之王的名字是阿尔托莉雅，是剑锋般凛然端肃的骑士姬。

她看着阿尔托莉雅跪坐在血红的灯光下，叮嘱贝狄威尔将湖中剑归还给湖中仙女。然后那双祖母绿色的眼睛闭上，失去了剑的支撑，骑士姬挺直的脊背委顿下来，金发的头颅低垂着，像失去生气的百合花。

是这样，摩根默念着，故事的最后本该是这样。但还不够，还差一点。

梅林抬起手，准备示意台上的演员下场，距离演出开幕还有一刻钟，今天的剧目并非这出亚瑟王传奇，这是在一千五百年前就落幕的剧目，由他和摩根导演，在一千五百年后的今天，在他们的导演下复活。

他即将打出手势的手停在了半空中，他看到摩根沿着台前的阶梯走了上去，高跟鞋的细跟在台阶上发出声响，像回荡在阿瓦隆的钟声。

摩根抱着缀满宝石的箱盒，一手提着长裙的裙摆。她肩上的披风滑落了一半，斜斜的垂下一个狭长的角，像她还是女祭司时穿的黑色长袍。

她走向追光里的阿尔托莉雅，黑色的裙摆垂进血色的灯光，她在垂着头的金发少女面前俯下身，长裙层层叠叠的委顿下来。

“阿尔托莉雅。”梅林听见摩根低声说。

箱盒被摩根放在地上，她用细瘦苍白如白骨的手捧起少女的头颅，低头亲吻那头金发和已经合上的眼睛。

“阿尔托莉雅。”

这是结局，这才应该是结局。摩根想，她跪坐在地上，让那颗金发的头颅靠在自己膝上，那些盔甲与长剑、杀伐征战、忠诚背叛、爱与恨、血与毒、生与死，一千五百年前的种种黑暗与混乱，全都与她们无关了。

“阿尔托莉雅。”摩根用手抚摸着怀中头颅的金发，那是沉睡千年又苏醒的永恒之王，是拔出王者之剑的骑士姬，是引领圆桌骑士的王，是那段传奇中最耀目的火光。

是她的妹妹，她的死敌，她的爱人。

“阿尔托莉雅。”

摩根亲吻怀中的头颅，苍蓝色的眼睛里迷雾散去，阿瓦隆的轮廓像浮出水面的冰川，将一千五百年前的故事铺展开。

时隔一千五百年，摩根勒菲在舞台血红色的灯光里，剑栏的燃烧的落日里，剖陈了自己炽烈而锋锐的爱。

（完）


End file.
